¿Quieres escuchar música?
by yupiyo
Summary: "Ojalá tú también encuentres una estrella" deseó Sora a su ex-novio Yamato. Y tal vez, el rubio haya encontrado su estrella en esa chica de auriculares. Viñeta para el desafío "escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro proyecto 1-8.


**Esta viñeta es para el desafío ('?) "escribe a partir de una imagen del foro "proyecto 1-8", imagen número 64.**

 **PD: les recomiendo escuchar la canción "shut up and dance" de walk the moon si no la conocen, ya que hay unas cuantas referencias a ésta.**

En el medio de la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas estaban presenciando un fenómeno. Yamato Ishida estaba llorando sin intentar cubrirse, mientras su exnovia lo miraba con lástima intentando poder ayudarlo. Su rostro empapado lucía desesperado, frágil y perdido. Tal vez era por eso que la luna brillaba tan fuerte aquella noche, tal vez solo quería mecerlo en sus brazos como a un pequeño niño.

—Yamato, sabes que no podíamos seguir así—intentó explicar—, es lo mejor…

Ella sentía su voz resquebrajada, como un vaso trizado que, por cuestiones del destino, aún no se ha derrumbado.

—¡No intentes hablar por mí!—exclamó con la ira de un corazón roto— No creas que esto es lo mejor para ambos, porque lo hiciste pensando en ti misma y lo sabes, Sora.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada herida ante las palabras del rubio, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de culpa y remordimiento.

—Yo de verdad te amé, Yamato…—intentó excusarse.

—¡Y yo aún te amo, Sora!—insistió— ¡Así que ni te atrevas a pensar que con esas palabras lo nuestro se ha acabado, porque para mí jamás será así!

Yamato le dedicó una última mirada de desconsuelo a la pelirroja, deseando que la luna o las estrellas lo llevaran lejos de aquellos ojos que lo miraban humedecidos. Ella no tenía derecho a llorar, ya que al fin ya al cabo había sido ella quien lo había dejado.

Él se dió media vuelta. El cielo no iba a sacarlo de ahí, y no había nada que hacer en cuanto a eso. Pero aún quedaban sus piernas, las cuales estaban dispuestas a llevarlo uán lejos fuera necesario.

Mientras tanto Sora, con los ojos llorosos, miró al cielo con una mano en el pecho.

—Por favor,—pidió Sora comenzando a llorar— bájenle una estrella a Yamato, tal como lo hicieron conmigo.

Entonces bajó la mirada y se echó a llorar en el suelo.

Y tal vez, de haber alzado la cabeza, hubiera visto la estrella fugaz que atravesaba el firmamento.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa tomó los auriculares antes de abandonar su casa.

La música hacía de la vida algo más entretenido, era cosa de cerrar los ojos y ya podía estar completamente libre: en un escenario cantando, en un fantástico video musical o una fiesta.

Definitivamente, Mimi era una amante de la música, y los viajes al colegio serían mucho más grises sin sus preciados auriculares.

Como cada día, Mimi subió al metro con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual difícilmente podría ser apartada de ahí a lo largo del metro. Sin embargo la deprimente presencia de cierto rubio a su lado lograba corromper su atmósfera de alegría: se trataba de un chico alto y apuesto, pero con un deje de tristeza tan fúnebre y gris que conseguía ser fácilmente repelido por la sonrisa de Mimí Tachikawa. Sus ojos agotados y su deje sombrío por poco borran aquella hermosa curva de sus labios.

Pero ella no cedería su buen humor así como así.

—Disculpa, rubio—interrumpió así como así—. ¿Quieres escuchar música?

Él miró a Mimi extrañado, tal vez confundido por el ingreso de una persona tan alegre en su abismo de tristeza.

—Siempre sirve para levantar el humor un poco—insistió—, ¿quieres que compartamos los auriculares?

Mimí no borró la sonrisa de su cara mientras le hacía su oferta, esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

Los gélidos y opacos ojos del chico la miraban fijamente, amenazando contra el alegre aura que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué escuchas?—cuestionó él.

Mimi se calmó un poco tras escuchar su voz, sintiendo como lentamente iba rompiendo el hielo.

— _Shut up and dance_ —respondió—, walk the moon.

Él la miró pensativo, tal vez cuestionándose su respuesta.

—Está bien—decidió finalmente—, pásame uno.

Mimi le tendió el auricular y cerró los ojos, sintiendo lentamente como la atmósfera musical volvía a envolverla. En su pequeño universo, ella era brillante y el día era perfecto. Nadie podría estar triste en un lugar como aquel, ni siquiera el rubio a su lado.

Pero cuando ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, se topó con una sorpresa: el chico estaba sonriendo, con la mirada fija en ella. Mimi sonrió, el rubio apartó la mirada. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

— _Don't you dare look back_ —cantó en voz alta con la intención de dejarle clara la indirecta—, _just keep you eyes on me_.*

Él volteó la cabeza hacia la chica confundido, sin entender muy bien su actitud.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó sin siquiera conseguir que abra los ojos.

— _Just shut up_ —continuó— _and dance with me._ *

El rubio sonrío divertido, puesto que tal vez aquella chica había alegrado su día.

Y al otro lado del metro, Sora miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Felicidades Yamato—dijo orgullosa—, al parecer encontraste tu estrella.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me (fragmento de la canción "shut up and dance" de walk the moon)/** ** _No te atrevas a apartar la mirada, solo mantén tus ojos en mi._**

 ***Just shut up and dance with me (otro fragmento de la misma canción)/** ** _Solo cállate y baila conmigo._**


End file.
